A Twin Sized Birthday
by Jas- El
Summary: What happens happens when the Twins go to a birthday, especially if that birthday is for the daughter of Sam and Mikaela? Chaos and headaches thats what. Set 5 years after After Effect. Oneshot.


Set in the same time line of After Effect only five years later. What happens happens when the Twins go to a birthday, especially if that birthday is for the daughter of Sam and Mikaela? Chaos and headaches thats what.

* * *

In their first two years on the planet Earth Sunstreaker and Sideswipe had never truly felt a connection to the humans that inhabited it, at least not the way Bumblebee did to the human Sam Witwicky. However, that all seemed to have changed early in the morning of June seventeenth 2011.

Sunstreaker's views had changed the most. He was the one that had viewed them as fleshlings, he was the one that was more concerned with his own appearance than to the feelings of others, and was more fond of messing with someone than actually in aiding them Though if there was a fight to be had, the one place that he would be found would be in the middle of the action, his blades activated and Decepticon body parts littering the ground.

That was before he had met the offspring of fleshlings Sam and Mikaela Witwicky. The tiny girl whom they had named Lori had brought out the softer side of the appearance driven Autobot, and while he still cared for his appearance, and he still pulled pranks on everybody he did so for the enjoyment of the small child. He loved to hear soft angelic sound that she was able to create every time she laughed. Not even her getting sick inside of him would upset him, sure it would irritate and annoy him, he'd just make Sam clean it up, unlike launching her out of him like he had when Epps had gotten seriously drunk and sick all over his dash board.

So when her birthday came around every year he tended to go a little over board to make her happy. And while Sideswipe didn't quite share his enthusiasm for the little girl, he still did everything he could to make her birthday special. Even if that meant going a little over board.

* * *

Sam smiled as he watched his five year old daughter playing with his wife and Will and Sarah Lennox' three year old son Jonathan. His smile turned to a laugh as Jonathan bounced the ball a little too hard towards Mikaela forcing her to roll over onto her back to catch it.

"Nothing better than having a kid is there?" Lennox asked as he came to a stop beside Sam and clapped the man of the back. "Also gotta admit, I like the shaven chin. The goatee never looked good on ya."

Sam rubbed his chin and glared in the direction of Epps who at the moment was trying to reign in his four kids. "Thank Epps for that, I woke up this morning and it was gone." One more swipe of his chin and his hands went back to their resting place in his jeans pocket. "And no, there isn't."

"So, Sunstreaker hasn't done anything yet. Think this might be the year that Lori gets that quiet birthday that you pray for every year." Lennox noted.

Sam nodded, turning his head away from his wife and daughter as he searched the surrounding area for the twins, when he didn't see them he returned his attention back to Lennox. "Ironhide threatened them not to do anything. But that's more than likely going to result in them doing something bigger than usual."

"At least Lori enjoys it right?" Will asked as he grinned at Sam.

"It's the only reason I put up with it." Sam said.

"Not to mention it was funny as hell seeing Prowl looking like a giant Barney." Epps said as he slung his arms around both Will and Sam's shoulders.

Sam shivered as he remembered that event, not to mention that he hated the evil purple dinosaur. "Speak for yourself."

Epps grinned. "Still got that dinosaur phobia?"

Sam glared at the man in return. "It's not a phobia. It's a survival instinct."

"From what, a man in a purple dinosaur costume." Epps laughed.

"You try getting chased around a park by something that you thought was long gone, in your least favorite color, when you're four, and not have a fear of that thing for the rest of your life. I was traumatized. I was having nightmares for two weeks and seeing a counselor for almost two months after that."

Epps rolled his eyes. "You'd think that there would be worse things of being scared of, like giant alien robots, fathers of girlfriends, screaming fangirls."

Will turned to look at Epps. "Still sore over losing your favorite jersey to that group of high school girls in the mall the other day?"

"Don't even get me started man. I've fought in Iraq, I've battled giant alien robots, I deal with them everyday," Epps said motioning with his head towards his kids, "but I've never seen anything like those girls before."

"You fight robots and you're afraid of a bunch of girls. I was tramitized as a kid by a dinosaur. You're one to talk about being afraid of stupid things."

Epps glared at Sam. "Those girls were vicious man!They tore the thing right off my back."

Will laughed as he watched the two continue with their argument. No matter how old the two got it seemed that things between them would never change. Perhaps it was better that way, it gave them a feeling of normalcy in their un-normal lives.

Suddenly the sound of loud music could be heard making its way closer and closer to their location, and not just any music, but the type of music that bordered on children's music and actual music. Sam seemed to freeze and looked up quickly searching for Bumblebee and found his protector looking down at him in response and shook his head waving his hands in front of himself wildly showing that it was him playing the music. He then pointed in the direction of the hangers and Sam slowly turned, a sinking feeling entering his stomach as he saw both Sunstreaker and Sideswipe making their way towards them.

Lori stopped what she was doing and dropped the ball in her hands as she heard her favorite band playing her favorite song. She clapped happily and looked from her mother to the approaching bots before attempting to drag her to her feet and closer to the two.

Suddenly Sideswipe and Sunstreaker activated their holograms and four men appeared, each wearing a different color shirt and hat, each with a different instrument in hand. Lori's eyes widened and she began to tug harder on her mother as she pulled her closer to the scene before them. Mikaela obliged her daughter, a small contented smile on her face as she allowed herself to be pulled along.

Finally they reached Sam, Will, and Epps. Sam looked down, and the annoyance that had once shown over his face vanished as he saw the complete joy that was present on his daughters face and in her eyes. Bending over he took his daughter in his arms and lifting her over his head placed her securely on his shoulders. Making sure that she wouldn't fall, he wrapped Mikaela under his left arm and pulled her closer to himself.

Suddenly Sunstreaker and Sideswipe raised both their arms, activated their Energon cannons began to fire into the sky. However what Sam had expected to be just the usual Energon blasts was instead replaced with fireworks that would spell out Lori's name and her likeness. Sam and Mikaela would smile and point out each time a new firework would go off to their daughter.

Just when Sam thought that the two had finally finished he heard heavy footfalls behind him. He turned to address who ever it was, but the sight that he saw freaked him out enough for him to place his daughter into his wife's arms and run off. Mikaela looked up at Ratchet and laughed at the look on the medical specialists face plate.

"It's not you Ratchet, its just you don't look like Sams favorite person right now."

Ratchet tilted his head. "I was led to believe that this was Lori's favorite character."

"It is, just not Sams." Mikaela said as she tried to stifle her laughter.

"Barney!" Lori said, finally noticing Ratchet and pointing.


End file.
